•Shadow Girl•
by ksha2222 aGoddess on her knees
Summary: One of the many forgotten trainers of pallet town is about to make herself famous when she runs into Ash. Ash travels alone now. Getting of at a bad start and not soon becomeing friends. Will they work together when the darkness comes?


Shadow Girl  
  
  
  
Chapter One: It starts  
  
  
  
  
  
Pallet town two weeks before Ash and the rest of the pallet town trainers leave on separate paths only to meet trying to gain the same goal. Our story starts off about a girl that nobody really notices they nick named her shadow girl because nobody knew her name she never talked and played like the rest of the kids she just stood in the tree's shadows staring in to space. Sometimes she would clime a tree to get away from the laughing and playful kids they reminder her of what she could never have.a happy life.  
  
She was the image of her mother she had long black hair tied back into a ponytail, dark gray eyes and a slim body. She never really knew her mother well because her mother worked for team rocket an organization that steals peoples well loved pokemon. Team rocket treated pokemon like nothing but items to sell even the shadow girl thought that was a little cruel but never the less her dream was to become a top agent in team rocket to make her mother proud.  
  
Shadow's mother was caught stealing pokemon four years ago when she was just eight years old her father had died the year before so she was all alone. Life was tough but Shadow got by on what her mother left behind Shadow had long ago decide to go off on a long training trip once she got her first pokemon and once she was a pokemon master she would be welcomed into team rocket with opened arms. Or so she thought what she didn't know was that she was about to take a journey that would change her life and mind.  
  
Shadow woke up to the sun shining into her window she got up and got ready for school cursing the sun for waking her up to early. When she got to school there was still dew on the leaves and class wouldn't start for another hour or so. Shadow climbed her favorite tree witch was a little more difficult after some of the older kids who already had their pokemon attacked tree trying to shake her down and cutting the lower branches off in the progress. The kids didn't like her they found her creepy she was fine with that. She even liked the name Shadow girl but she liked just Shadow better then her real name.  
  
Shadow scowled bring up those old memories she turned to see a large hole in the trunk of the tree she had never climbed to the top in all her life so she never knew it was there. Shadow edged closer to it to take a look she reached her hand into the trunk and pulled out a poke-egg Shadow gasp at the shiny black surface and caressed it gently. Finding it cold her eyes softened "Hello there looks like you where abounded to" said Shadow she held the egg to her chest with one arm and started to clime down. Well suddenly a shriek broke the air.  
  
"RATTA!!!!!!!"  
  
Shadow looked down to see a very angry Rattata and discovered she was standing on its tail. It took an angry swipe at her she let go of her branch to doge it but missed when she went to grab another one.she was falling. Shadow held the egg protectively and closed her eyes intending to take the impact of the fall for the unborn egg. But before she closed her eyes she saw a black blur and then she felt soft fur behind her back slowing her descant to the ground. When she opened her eyes and found her self on the ground Un-hurt she looked around for the person or thing that saved her but found nothing.  
  
"Hello if your there thank you for saving me I am in your debt" yelled Shadow to nothing. She heard the school bell ring she got up and went home she had a poke-egg to look after and she had enough excitement for today.  
  
A Week and Six Days Later:  
  
Shadow was checking on her poke-egg it still hadn't hatched she wished it would hurry up after a visit to a annoying nurse Joy who went nuts over her poke egg she was confirmed that it was still alive in there but needed special care. Shadow scowled remembering how Joy acted running around frantically searching for hot towels heating lamps or anything to warm up the egg in her haste she knocked the egg off the table if Shadow hadn't luckily caught it the poke-egg would be no more. After that Shadow wasn't going to let no one get close to her poke-egg she trusted no one but her to look after it.  
  
Tomorrow was the day she's supposed to leave on her journey but if her poke-egg doesn't hatch she can't travel. She hoped and wished with all her might that it would hatch to today and she got it. Shadow was packing her bag just in case her egg hatched she put her last pair of pants in the bag then she sat down stared at the shiny black egg she found more then a week ago. Suddenly it started shaking a bright light filled the room Shadow covered her eyes and looked away. When she looked back there on her desk stood the strangest looking Charmander she had ever seen. It had shiny black scales instead of orange and instead of it regular red flames they are a violet and black color. The Charmander opened his eyes to revile the deep violet like his flames.  
  
He smiled and jumped into Shadow's lap with a loud "CHAR!!!" Shadow was surprised to say the least her eyes softened and she hugged her first Pokemon minding the flame. She finally had a friend to riley on after so long.  
  
The next day at professor. Oaks lab.  
  
Shadow opened the door to the lab and stepped in "Hello" called Shadow her dark gray eyes scanning the room for life. She picked up the sound of talking in the other room Shadow walked up to the door and knocked.  
  
"Who is it?" she heard a voice yell slightly muted by the door.  
  
"Its me Shadow I'm supposed to meet a Professor. Oak" she called back. She heard some clanging then the door opened.  
  
"I'm Professor. Oak.Oh! Its another trainer come in" Professor. Oak Greeted. Opening the door wide enough for Shadow and her large backpack to squeeze past him. Shadow scowled 'Why didn't he just move?' she thought.  
  
"WhichPokemondoyouwantoutofthethreechoices?" said Professor. Oak excitedly.  
  
"What did you say I didn't catch that?" said Shadow who was gazing at the hundreds of Poke-Balls lining the wall not understanding why team rocket members haven't already hit this place.  
  
"I said.What Pokemon do you want Bulbasaur, Squirtle, or, Charmander?" said Professor. Oaks looking happy go lucky as ever with his dopey smile.  
  
"I don't need one I already have a Pokemon I want to train this one first before collecting others," explained Shadow. Professor. Oak smiled even bigger  
  
"What Pokemon is it? Where did you get it? I it fighting fit?" rambled Professor. Oak. Shadows eyes narrowed into a glare but Professor. Oak didn't notice.  
  
'How can he be so annoying?' thought Shadow. "Quite!" said Shadow trying to sound calmer and less irritated then she was. "I'll show you but you have to promise not sequel like a girl in delight," said Shadow sarcastically as she pulled out a Poke-Ball she spray painted black. Missing the sarcasm Professor. Oak nodded in agreement Shadow face-faulted. After she got up Shadow enlarged the Poke-Ball and summand her black Charmander.  
  
"Char!" said Baby. Un-contrary to his promise Professor. Oak squealed like a girl in delight.  
  
"I can't wait to do experiments on this thing," said Professor. Oak.  
  
"NO! You will not touch Baby," said Shadow as she scooped Baby up into her arms. Professor. Oak look upset that he can't study the new pokemon then suddenly he smiled.  
  
"Can I at least see if it healthy and what type he is?" asked Professor. Oak. After some thought Shadow nodded in agreement. Professor. Oak danced in joy and Shadow and Baby sweat-dropped in response. After he was done he pulled out a scanning device and went to work checking Baby's health and type. "WOW! Your pokemon is in perfect health and his type is just WOW!" said Professor. Oak. Shadow picked up Baby.  
  
"Soooooo.what type is he?" said Shadow.  
  
"Oh yes.Fire, Physic, Shadow, and, something unknown" said Professor. Oak looking at his findings. Shadow Gaped at Professor. Oak.  
  
"All those types?" asked Shadow Surprised.  
  
"Why yes. As much as this conversation is intriguing and your pokemon. I'd like to get back to work. Unless you'll reconsider letting my experiment on your pokemon?" said Professor. Oak. In return he got a glare that clearly said Dry-Up-And-Die-Old-Man he handed her a pokedex and shood her out. Professor. Oak watched her walk away down the dirt road to her future. "She an odd one.but I have a feeling that her and her Pokemon may have a place in history" said Professor. Oak. He shook his head clear of silly notations and went inside.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: Well I wrote this a long time ago and never posted it^^;;; and I decide to try it out. Its not done but I have the plot forming in my head so Please R/R and no flames they will be added to Baby's fire power^_~)  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own anything and don't really want to so no sue me)  
  
T.T.F.N.  
  
Love: ksha2222  
  
Motto: I plan on taking enough people down with me to be remembered and then I'll drink tea with Inu-chan and Ran-chan tied to chairs^_~ 


End file.
